


Imagining

by booksindalibrary



Series: Fate Has Doomed Us [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksindalibrary/pseuds/booksindalibrary
Summary: He wished it was a dream, even as it all faded.





	Imagining

One flash, one little mistake, one refusal to bring in subordinates, and that was it. So simple, he knew how to _live –_ had been doing it since the slums, since the ice, since the damn mafia – so why? Why like this?

He had tried so hard to live, done so much, stepped on others, reached so bloody hard for his ambitions, never stopping to think of others. Damn, he had even swallowed his pride and worked for the shitty Decimo brat, called himself the Ninth's assassination squad, he  _tried so fucking hard-_

One arm on the ground, reminiscent of Jaegar's attack, then he staggered, before righting himself through sheer willpower and aiming around-

His hand, the only one he had left, slipped and fell limp. His gun clattered the ground, and Xanxus's mind was spinning, wondering why it happened.

“Trash,” he groaned, feeling a tug on his gut and then the sick feeling of warm liquid flowing down legs, the wet slop of... _intestines_ on the ground. His legs folded underneath him, red eyes fixed at the shadow of his attacker.

More pain, suspended in disbelief and the big question of _why._ “Fuckin'-” the words were cut off as he choked on his blood. He spat it out, only for his mouth to flood with more.

Fury followed the pain. Endless fury, tinged with desperation, seething under his skin, erupting in his hands. It burned, a familiar burning, as cold rushed down his spine to join the agony in his gut.

Xanxus smirked at the shadow, one last middle finger at the world. “Good luck...dealing with Vongola,” he snarled, the blood coating his teeth making his smile gruesome.

A snicker from the shadow as Xanxus tipped over on to his side, guts and flesh sloshing out everywhere. “Already have,” the voice murmured, and it all went black for Xanxus.

The last thing Xanxus wished for was for this all to be a dream; one where he was still locked in the ice, _imagining_ this life.

Xanxus, boss of Varia, died.

 


End file.
